Rebellious
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: Many seasons after Firestar, shecats are used for two things. Having kits and hunting. But, even as a kit, Windpaw was a rebel. She's going to show toms what shecats can do. Even if it costs her freedom. Or her life. [Completed!]
1. Allegiances

**Full summary:**

**Many seasons after Firestar, she-cats are only used for two things. Having kits and hunting. But, even as a kit, Windpaw was a rebel. She's going to show toms what she's really made of. Even if it costs her freedom. Or her life.**

**I've been playing around with the idea for this story for quite some time. Please don't flame me saying "OMG, that's sooo sexist." I don't care. It's my story and I'll do what I want with it.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Sootstar: Long-haired black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Rainclaw: Dark gray tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Jaypaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedfeather: Calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Heavyheart: tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

Longclaw: black and white tom with blue eyes

Sunstripe: golden tabby tom with green-blue eyes

Flameshadow: bright ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Hawkfeather: Strong brown tom with bright green eyes, father of Windpaw

_Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Stonetail: Stone colored tom with blue eyes

Brownheart: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

**Hunters**

Blackrose: Black she-cat with green eyes

Littlestream: Tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes. Mother of Windpaw

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Goldenfeather: Longhaired golden she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Brightear: ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Windpaw_

Cloudflower: white she-cat with blue eyes

Rainflower: silvery tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Lightpaw_

Darkfur: Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw: Black tom with green eyes

Jaypaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes

Nightpaw: Black tom with green eyes

Dustpaw: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Hunter Apprentices**

Rosepaw: White she-cat with green eyes

Lightpaw: Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Windpaw: Tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Is very rebellious

Sandpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

Redwhisker: Red she-cat with green eyes

_Kits:_

_Snowkit_

_Breezekit_

_Amberkit_

Lavenderflower: Dainty white she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Bearkit_

_Wolfkit_

Smokefire: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits:_

_Spiritkit_

**Elders**

Tailtip: Old calico she-cat. Blind

Greenfeather: brown she-cat with green eyes

Tanpelt: tan colored tom with blue eyes

**Kits**

Snowkit: white she-cat. About to be apprenticed

Breezekit: Gray and white she-cat. About to be apprenticed

Amberkit: Brown tom with amber eyes. About to be apprenticed

Bearkit: Brown tabby tom. 4 moons old

Wolfkit: Smoky gray tom. 4 moons old

Spiritkit: Black and white she-cat. 1 moon old


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, as I was typing this chapter, I got 7 reviews! That's crazy! I'm glad you guys like it, and I'll try to update it often, but that means I have to put Star in the Night on haitus.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And then you…Windpaw, are you listening to me?"

Windpaw snapped back to attention as her mentor, Brightear glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Brightear, I'll pay better attention next time." She mewed.

"You'd better. You'll never get your full name if you never pay attention."

Windpaw snorted. "Full name." She mimicked.

"Why not warrior name? I can prove myself to be a great warrior. What if I don't want to hunt?"

"Windpaw, we've been down this path before. She-cats hunt. And have kits. That's our life."

"Maybe I don't want to be one of Sootstar's puppets! Why should we let him order us around like we're nothing at all? We're just as strong as the toms!"

"Windpaw," Brightear said, exasperated, "sometimes I wonder about you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw and her friend, Sandpaw went on their first solo hunting patrol. As they padded through the forest, Windpaw's thoughts strayed to fighting and other tom duties.

"I bet that if I even had the chance, I could beat any one of those tom apprentices!"

"I bet you could!" Sandpaw mewed, getting into a mock battle crouch, "I bet any one of us she-cats could beat a tom!"

"Yeah…hey, maybe Ravenpaw will help with our fighting training!"

Sandpaw's eyes flew open.

"You're serious? I didn't think you were serious! We could be exiled…or even killed if Sootstar found out!"

"I don't care what Sootstar thinks. I know that she-cats can fight. We just need a chance to prove ourselves."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I know, it was short and completely boring. But it's the opening chapter, what do you expect?**


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys must be lucky! 3 updates in 2 days. I think that's the quickest I've updated a story in the history of forever! Anyways, happy birthday to me!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, I know what I'm going to do. Just go up to Sootstar and ask him for a fair chance to fight. I can do it."

But as Windpaw walked up to the menacing tom, she wasn't so sure.

"Sootstar?" She mewed quietly.

"What is it, Wildpaw? Speak up!"

"My-my name is Windpaw…"

"Okay, Windpaw, whatever. Got it, now what do you want?"

"I want a chance to fight the male apprentices."

Sootstar stared at her with baleful yellow eyes.

"Very well, it will be arranged. This once and only once. You will fight a male apprentice tomorrow. I'll pick the one. But, you need to get the 'rebellion' out of your soul after that. This will be your first and last chance. Now, go to your den."

Windpaw dipped her head and ran to the she-cat apprentice den. She was excited, yet nervous. She had never met most of the male apprentices, for they were kept in separate dens, and forbidden to socialize with members of the opposite gender. Until they were warriors of course. She knew that this rule was only to keep down the number of apprentices having kits. She knew from experience. Littlestream had been an apprentice when she gave birth to Windpaw, and was forced to finish up the rest of her training with her kit. She could sense how ridiculous Littlestream had felt when she was an apprentice and so was her kit. But after finishing up her moon of training, she was given her full name.

"That seems like so long ago." Windpaw murmured.

Indeed, to the young she-cat, it did. For, Windpaw had been training without her mother for eight moons.

But, right now, it didn't matter, for, tomorrow, she fought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yep, it's boring. But, it's 6:30 in the morning, and I don't fell like writing anymore. So, have fun reading this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay it's time for me to do some review replies.**

**Flamespirit: Yep. I'm Rainflower. I just go by Skyfeather here.**

**Frostfire: Don't worry, when you write your story, I won't think you're stealing**

**Softkit: I'll check out that series, and thanks for all of the awesome reviews.**

**Rainstorm007: Yeah! Girls' rock!**

**Aviation: Sootstar is nice to adult she-cats. But, because Windpaw is of no use at the moment, he just doesn't care**

**Mintytooth: Thanks, but when you say that, it would be better if you said it like you weren't a member of the mafia (I'm kidding)**

**And I'd like to thank Aviation again for pointing out something. Windpaw hasn't been training for nine moons, she's nine moons old. I just got that mixed up.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw walked nervously to the sandy hollow used for fighting practice. She had only seen this part of the forest on hunting missions. She looked over at Littlestream, Brightear and Sandpaw. All three looked nervous.

"They think I'm going to lose!" Windpaw thought, "I'll show them."

She spotted Sootstar walking towards her, with Lionpaw tailing him.

"He picked the strongest apprentice!" She wailed to herself.

"Windpaw. Since you insist on fighting, I have brought Lionpaw to face you in a fighting match. Use your claws, teeth, whatever you feel you need to use. The winner is the first one to pin their opponent."

Both apprentices dipped their heads at each other. They stepped into the hollow and waited for Sootstar to start the battle.

"Windpaw, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sootstar, I'm ready."

"Lionpaw, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Very well, you may begin!"

Lionpaw leaped at Windpaw, catching her off-guard. After emitting a squeak of surprise, she quickly dug her thorn sharp claws into his flank and ripped them down towards his tail. He leaped away, and she didn't miss the quick flash of amazement pass through his gaze.

As he was standing, Windpaw tackled him, sweeping him off of his paws. He yowled in surprise and threw her off.

Windpaw inhaled sharply at the impact of hitting the ground. She stood up, and after shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she leaped back at Lionpaw, clawing at her belly.

Lionpaw tried to pin her, and soon, He was standing over her, trying to put his paw on her neck, which would finish the battle. But, her reflexes were fast from many moons of hunting, and she threw him off with a thrust of her hind legs. He yowled in surprise and landed with a thud, about a foxlength away.

Windpaw cautiously walked over to him, when he didn't try to attack her, she put a paw on his throat.

That was it. The battle was done. Windpaw had been victorious.

Windpaw felt the stares of amazement press into her fur. She looked back to see Lionpaw standing up shakily. Now, his green eyes held nothing but respect in them. _Well, maybe there was something more in his eyes…_

Windpaw quickly shook off that voice in her head.

She wanted to go back to camp, have Spottedfeather clean off her wounds and have a long night's sleep in the hunter apprentice's den.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wow, this story is a lot easier to write than I thought. Luckily for you guys, that means I'm going to update a lot. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow! Twice in one day! But, I'm putting an important decision in your hands. Should I update a lot, and make short chapters (about this length) or update about once a week or less and make long chapters?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw walked into camp after the battle. Lavenderflower, Redwhisker and Smokefire came out to greet her.

"Where are the others?" Questioned Smokefire?

"Did you win?" Asked Redwhisker.

"The others should be coming back to camp soon." Windpaw paused, "Yes, I won the fight."

The three queens yowled in happiness.

"We're so proud of you!" They exclaimed, "We knew you would win!"

Windpaw turned at Lionpaw's voice.

"Great job." He whispered, "I didn't know a she-cat could fight."

Windpaw watched as the golden tom limped into the apprentice's den. He looked at her again, and Windpaw felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Hold still!" Complained Spottedfeather, "I can't dress your wounds if you keep moving!"

"I'm sorry Spottedfeather, but it stings."

"I know it does, I'm sorry."

After her wounds were dressed with marigold and covered in cobwebs, Windpaw walked over to the hunter apprentice den.

Rosepaw, Lightpaw and Sandpaw were talking excitedly. When they saw her come in, their conversation abruptly stopped.

"Congrats, Windpaw, you did a great job." Meowed Sandpaw, "We're all really happy for you."

"Thanks, Sandpaw. I can't believe I won a fight against a tom apprentice."

"He's practically a warrior!"

Windpaw felt a stab of jealousy. She wanted to be a warrior. _And she wanted to be with Lionpaw. _

Windpaw shook her head again, to clear away that thought.

"Why do I keep thinking about Lionpaw!? I think I'm just excited because I finally met a tom apprentice other than Ravenpaw." She thought

Windpaw crawled into her nest and laid down. She looked at Sandpaw before putting her head down and curling her tail over her nose. In only moments, she was walking in the world of dreams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Yeah…this is what I do on summer vacation. I write. Oh well, If you're confused about why I skipped the fight, I didn't, you just missed a chapter since I updated twice today. That is all. Skyfeather out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Flamespirit: Hmm...I'm not sure. I guess it depends how far you are from turning 13. Like…if you're 10, don't sign up, but if you'll be turning 13 in September…and you don't tell anyone…it might work out, just don't register to be a member until you're truly 13.**

**Grace of Masbolle: Thanks! It's just something that I love to do!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Around moonhigh, Windpaw was awoken by somebody tapping her. She immediately thought it was Sandpaw or Lightpaw, but they were both fast asleep with their paws tucked under them, so the Leafbare chill wouldn't make them cold. Rosepaw was fast asleep too.

Then she realized that, since she was sleeping at the back of the den, the tapping…and the tapper, were outside of the den. She silently got up and crept out of the hunter apprentice's den.

There was Lionpaw! He was standing outside of the hunter apprentice's den, the snowflakes sticking in his thick golden fur.

_He looks so handsome!_

"Hi, Lionpaw." She meowed, not looking him in the eye.

"Hi Windpaw."

She looked up at him. She felt this tingling in her paws whenever he even said her name.

"That was some fight today." Lionpaw said, "I never knew a she-cat could fight. But, if we want to talk, we should probably go out of camp."

He turned and started to walk out of the camp and Windpaw silently trotted after him.

"Lionpaw, why did you take me out here?" Windpaw questioned.

After studying his paws for quite some time, he looked up, "Ever since the fight yesterday, I've been having feelings, feelings that I've never felt before. Windpaw, I think I love you."

Windpaw looked startled. She raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"Lionpaw, I think I love you too."

He walked towards her, and pressed his muzzle to hers. She could feel him purring. But, then she pulled away.

"Lionpaw, I'm not sure about this. We're not even supposed to know each other."

"We could just hide it?"

"Lionpaw, I'm not sure…"

"Please Windpaw; now that I have you, I know I won't be able to give you up."

Looking up at him, his thick pelt turned silver by the moonlight, snowflakes sticking in it, and his green eyes that were shining with worry of losing her, she pressed her muzzle into the fur on his flank.

"I know, I wouldn't be able to give you up either."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**For some reason, I keep forgetting that I'm in charge of what happens in this story. That's what happens when I get up early I guess. Maybe I'll update later today, and maybe not because, I'll be at work for a good portion of the day, and I don't think I'll be able to get to a computer.**


	7. Chapter 6

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw crouched down and silently stalked a mouse. When the events of that night a quarter moon ago, she felt a tingle in her paws again.

_Snap._

When Windpaw was daydreaming, she stepped on a twig. The mouse went scurrying into its burrow.

"Foxdung!" She thought, "That's the fifth one today!"

"Windpaw! Keep your head out of the clouds! That's the fifth mouse you've missed today!" Brightear meowed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I just don't feel good."

Brightear's eyes softened.

"Go see Spottedfeather then."

"I will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw walked into the medicine cat den.

"There you go Lionpaw; I bandaged up your torn claw. Just take it easy until it's healed."

"Thanks, Spottedfeather, and I will."

Windpaw froze when she heard his name.

As he was exiting the den, he purred quietly, so no one could hear him other than Windpaw.

"Hi Lionpaw."

"Hi Windpaw."

"Now, Windpaw, what is it that you need?"

"Oh, I just don't feel good."

Spottedfeather looked over at Windpaw from where she was putting away the rest of the herbs she had taken out to help Lionpaw.

"You can lay down for a bit, maybe take a nap. You'll probably feel better afterwards. If anyone gives you a hard time, let them know that I told you to nap."

"Alright, thanks Spottedfeather."

Windpaw trudged into the hunter apprentice's den. She laid down and curled her tail over her nose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright. The first thing I'm going to say is WINDPAW IS **_**NOT**_** PREGNANT. She just doesn't feel good. Again, WINDPAW IS**_** NOT**_** PREGNANT.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Flamespirit: Sure. I think you can be a guest, but like I said before don't register until you're 13. (I didn't register until after I was 13)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw stood up and stretched. She had just heard Sootstar's cry for the cats to gather underneath of Highrock.

"I have gathered you here today, for three reasons. Two kits are ready to venture into apprenticeship. Jaypaw and Nightpaw are ready to become warriors, and Rosepaw and Lightpaw are ready to become full hunters." He said, flicking his tail to each of the six cats in turn.

"I, Sootstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn. Nightpaw, Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightfire and Jayclaw. ThunderClan welcomes you as full warriors."

Sootstar flicked his tail, telling the cats not to chant the names until all ceremonies had been performed.

"I, Sootstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these hunter apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of hunting, and I command them to you as full hunters in their turn. Rosepaw, Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Lightflower and Roseheart. ThunderClan welcomes you as full hunters."

The new hunters and warriors stepped down from Highrock to let the kits step up onto it.

"I, Sootstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become hunters of ThunderClan, but must first become hunter apprentices. Breezekit, from this moment on, until you have earned your hunter name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudflower. Snowkit, from this moment on, until you have earned your hunter name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Blackrose will mentor you."

Sootstar stepped aside, to let the new hunter apprentices touch noses with their new members, as the clan chanted all six cat's names.

"Nightfire, Jayclaw, Roseheart, Lightflower, Breezepaw, Snowpaw!" They chanted.

Windpaw sat up, excited. Roseheart and Lightflower were only a moon and a half older than her. Her _warrior_ ceremony must be soon.

"Yes, my warrior ceremony. I refuse to become one of those hunters. All of the other she-cats may be satisfied by their destiny. But not me, I want to fight for my clan. I want to feel the satisfaction of my claws digging into the flank of my enemy, and watch them you wailing away like terrified kits. I'll show them. I'll show everybody. I will be the first she-cat warrior of ThunderClan since Firestar's time." Windpaw thought.

As she snorted in satisfaction, she noticed the other cats filing into their dens. It was time to sleep.

Even though she had slept most of the day, Windpaw was still tired. She took Lightflower's old nest in the middle of the den, after all, she was the oldest hunter apprentice now, so she should get the warmest nest.

She prodded down the nest, until it was fit to her liking. Soon after she lay down, she was fast asleep.

That night, she dreamed of being a warrior.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**that was an easy chapter to write. It was mostly ceremonies. And, for all of you who are concerned for Windpaw, she's fine, she just doesn't feel good. She has a little kitty cold. Don't worry. But, I have to hurry since CSI is on in a few minutes!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Of course I watch CSI!!! One time I stayed up all night because a CSI marathon was on. My mom thought I was stupid, but I just think it's good sense. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw stretched. It was time for her and Sandpaw to go out on another solo hunting mission. She noticed that the dawn patrol was just leaving camp.

_There's Lionpaw._

The golden tom looked at her, then at the ground by his paws.

"Come on, Lionpaw, we're leaving!"

"Sorry, Heavyheart!" Lionpaw called as he raced out of camp.

Windpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. Lionpaw was always getting in trouble with his mentor.

Sandpaw finally crawled out of her den about 10 minutes after the dawn patrol had left.

"Come on, lazy fur ball, let's go."

"Sorry, I was tired."

Sandpaw and Windpaw trotted out of camp, ready to bring all of the prey back that Leafbare would allow.

As they got closer to where the dawn patrol would be, they were aware of the stench of blood. Concerned, they ran over to where they heard fighting cats.

RiverClan had set up an attack! Windpaw could see the deputy, Blackheart, fighting with Heavyheart.

_But where was Lionpaw?_

She spotted him. He was splayed out on his side. Blood was dripping out of wounds on his flank, throat and belly. He was motionless.

"Sandpaw! Go get back up! Now!"

She waited for the sandy she-cat to run off before she threw herself at Blackheart, yowling a battle cry.

She his him squarely in the flank, and he was knocked over, the wind knocked out of him. She took this opportunity to claw at his belly.

"A little she-cat? What are you doing here?" He yowled as he through her off with his hind legs.

For a second, all of the cats stopped and looked up as Windpaw staggered to her feet.

"ThunderClan, attack!" She heard Sootstar yowl behind her.

Windpaw attacked too. She lunged at Spottedpelt, catching him off-guard. She grabbed him by the scruff and flung him against a tree.

As she was clawing at Spottedpelt, she felt paws crash down on her back, and she collapsed to the ground. Blackheart was back. She swiped her claws over his eye, but he hardly flinched.

"Stupid, stupid she-cat. Didn't you know she-cats can't fight? It isn't in your blood." He hissed.

He sunk his teeth into her scruff and flung her against a tree.

Windpaw felt herself hit. She felt herself slowly sink onto the ground. She heard her father's distressed cry. And, as she turned her head towards the sky, she saw the approaching dawn. The sky was red. Blood red.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Oh my! Is Windpaw dead? Is Lionpaw dead? You'll have to wait and find out, while I sit in my computer chair and laugh evilly. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so, I finished writing the last chapter, and I immediately uploaded it, and switched to this one. But, I'm going to wait a few days to upload it. Just because I'm evil like that.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw woke up in Spottedfeather's den. She had cobwebs plastered all over her and her fur was sticky from all of the herbs that Spottedfeather had put on her.

She twisted her head, and she saw Lionpaw lying in the nest beside her. Hawkfeather was there too. So was Dustpaw.

"Windpaw, you're finally awake!" Spottedfeather mewed.

"Is everyone alright?"

Spottedfeather looked uncertain.

"No. Heavyheart died last night."

"But then Lionpaw will need a new mentor!"

"Sootstar just figured that Longclaw can mentor him, he only has about a moon left of training. So do you."

"Can I go sit down outside?"

"Sure."

Spottedfeather went back to work sorting her herbs as Windpaw got to her paws.

The she-cat walked outside and sat down in the tiny bit of snow that was still left.

"Leafbare must almost be over." She murmured to herself.

She spotted Rainclaw and Sootstar talking. Every now and then, they'd glance over at her.

"I wonder what they're talking about…"

"Hi Windpaw!" Meowed Sandpaw as she raced out of the hunter apprentice's den.

"Hi Sandpaw."

"I see that you got pretty scraped up! I still can't believe that you fought."

"Windpaw. In Sootstar's den, if you will."

Windpaw looked up. It was Rainclaw. Was she in trouble?

Windpaw walked uncertainly beside Rainclaw until they reached Sootstar's den. Rainclaw motioned for Windpaw to go in first.

Sootstar stood up as Windpaw walked in.

"It's very nice to see that you're on your feet again."

"I'm happy to be on my feet again."

"Enough with the small talk, Sootstar. Tell her why she's really here." Rainclaw meowed.

"Fine. Windpaw, after careful thinking, the senior hunters and warriors, Rainclaw and I, would think it to be appropriate if you spent your last moon training to become a warrior. But, there is one condition."

Windpaw leaped to her paws. "What's the one condition?"

"You have to have at least one litter of kits in your lifetime."

Windpaw's jaws gaped open. That was it? One litter of kits, and she could live the life she'd always wanted?

"Of course, Sootstar! You have my word! I'll be a mother to at least one litter of kits!"

Sootstar purred in amusement.

"Very well, you are excused. You may move into the regular apprentice's den."

Windpaw was going to be a warrior!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Did you really think that I was going to kill them off? Seriously…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Flamespirit: I'm not annoyed of you. Sometimes, I just forget to do review replies. If you have an email, please give it to me so we can work it out over email.**

**Sardine: Nope. Only that. She's proved herself like…twice already?**

**OMG!! Sorry it took me so long to update, guys! I've been really busy!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Windpaw walked into the apprentice's den. All of the toms were laying in the middle, talking to each other.

"Windpaw, what are you doing in here?" Asked Ravenpaw

"I'm training to become a warrior."

"A warrior?!" The expression on the tom's face was priceless.

"Yes, a warrior. Sootstar said that I can."

Ravenpaw plopped down into his nest.

"Well then, make yourself a nest."

Windpaw dipped her head at Ravenpaw and Dustpaw. Both were staring at her with wide eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lionpaw awoke in the medicine cat's den.

"Where am I?" He murmured.

"Lionpaw! Finally! Sootstar thought he was going to have to delay your warrior ceremony!" Spottedfeather said.

"Huh? Warrior ceremony? When?"

"NOW!! Go!" Spottedfeather yowled as she pushed Lionpaw out of her den.

Lionpaw scrambled as fast as his injured body could take him to where Sootstar was standing.

"Lionpaw!" He purred, "Just in time for your ceremony!"

With that, Sootstar leaped onto the Highrock, Lionpaw trailing behind him. \

"I, Sootstar, the leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionclaw. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Lionclaw looked around as the clan chanted his new name.

_There's Windpaw!_

Windpaw was staring at him, her eyes alight with excitement. But, he wasn't going to go over to her, since he couldn't talk anyways. He was going to go and sit his vigil.

So, as all the cats made their ways to their dens, a new warrior guarded them from danger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. And, sorry for the boring chapter. I don't think this story will last too many more chapters. Maybe two or three. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, there was no adventure or anything, but you can't have really important things happening when the story is almost done. Oh yeah, this is the last chapter.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_1 moon later._

Windpaw's eyes glittered in triumph. Sootstar had just assessed her battled skills, and deemed her ready to become a warrior. In the past moon, she had trained very hard, wanting to become a warrior with all of her heart. She had been a part of two border battles with RiverClan and another one with ShadowClan. She was the first she-cat of her time to bear battle scars.

Lionclaw had helped her train, making the bond between them even closer. Sootstar was even thinking of aborting all of the rules set by the tyrant Rockstar, who was the cat that had deemed she-cats too weak to fight. Even though it was just in their clan, it was a small step forward. Maybe the other three clans would see over time that their judgment had been clouded by Rockstar.

Dustpaw and Ravenpaw had received their warrior names. They were now known as Dustclaw and Ravenheart. Wolfpaw and Bearpaw had been named as apprentices. ThunderClan was thriving except for one minor detail. Hawkfeather, Windpaw's father, had been killed in the battle with ShadowClan. Windpaw and Littlestream grieved along with the rest of the clan, but soon moved on with their lives. After all, he wasn't totally dead. With death, comes life. That's right; Littlestream had bore his kits one final time before he was killed. The kits were still young; their eyes not yet open.

Littlestream looked out of the nursery as Sandpaw and Windpaw walked up onto Highrock. Her eyes were brimming with happiness.

Sandpaw and Windpaw exchanged a glance before settling down behind Sootstar as he began the familiar ceremony.

"I, Sootstar, the leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this hunter apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a hunter in her turn. Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and hunter code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandflower. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full hunter."

Sandflower licked Sootstar's shoulder before steeping back so Windpaw could step forward.

Windpaw lifted her head and looked at Sootstar. He had a gleam in his eyes as he said the words for Windpaw's ceremony.

"I, Sootstar, the leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn. Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Windsong. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The clan cheered Windsong's and Sandflower's new names. The first she-cat warrior had been named in over 24 seasons. This was another step forward,

Windsong lifted her head high as she let her new name, and position, sink in.

And that night, the full moon shone brightly. There were no clouds in sight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**All done. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but it's up to you. So…R&R!! Sorry for the slight boring-ness of this chapter.**


End file.
